Jeepers Creepers where is Peepers
Jeepers Creepers where is Peepers is a Halloween special written by both TreeFriendUser111 and Spongebobfan123. Roles Starring *Ruvik *Constantine Featuring *Spots *Peepers (SSS's character he'll make the page soon) Appearances *Chocolatey *Trix *Lammy *Glider *Esther *Dash *Smelly *Flare *Rubber *Flippy *Gina Plot Ruvik is seen in his home reading a large book. He hears a noise in his attic and looks up concerned. He floats up into his attic and finds a demon with multiple eyes cowering. Ruvik is surprised but then tries to communicate. The demon looks at him and chuckles. Ruvik pats it's head and decides to keep the demon as a pet since it is friendly. He names it "Peepers" because of it's multiple eyes. Ruvik's doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. Spots is selling cookies however Peepers runs out the door. Spots watches but does nothing since Peepers looks very unsettling. Ruvik becomes angry and drags Spots into his house. He places Spots in a bubble of some sort and begins to suck to poison out of his spots. Ruvik absorbs it and runs outside. Out in town, there are lots of tree friends. Chocolatey is the first to notice Ruvik and backs away from him slowly. Dash is close by steps on Ruvik's cloak. As Rvik moves, his coat falls off and we see that he is actually a brown fox. However Chocolatey screams and we see that half of Ruvik's face is burnt and scarred. Esther, who is with Dash pushes her out of the way as Ruvik fires a beam at her. Meanwhile, Constantine is at Ruvik's house and has seen what has happened to Spots. He is unable to free Spots so he goes to fight Ruvik. When he gets to town Ruvik is shooting beams everywhere. He then morphs and we see him as an Antro type being with detailed eyes. The townspeople scream and run away from Ruvik as Constantine runs up to him. Ruvik sends off more beams and one of them hits a light post. The post falls and crushes Rubber, Smelly, and Flippy. Constantine jumps onto Ruvik's shoulders and begins reciting Bible verses. Ruvik begins struggling as his eyes start to glow. All the while, we see Peepers hiding in the town and watching. Flare wants to help Constantine so he grabs Ruvik's feet. Constantine is thrown off Ruvik and he hits a wall. He is alive, but is bleeding. Flare gets thrown however and this causes Flare to flipout. Flare flies into a phone wire however and is decapitated. Peepers finally runs out into the street and runs to Ruvik. He gasps and picks up Peepers. Ruvik starts to glow and he soon reverts back into his normal form, landing in front of his house. Spots is seen being freed from the bubble with his spots returning to their color. Constantine helps him out and Ruvik apologizes. As Ruvik is about to go back upstairs inside his house Spots opens the door and Peepers runs outside again. Ruvik twitches and the episode ends. Deaths *Rubber, Smelly, and Flippy are crushed by the light post. *Flare is decapitated Injuries *Dash is pushed to ground when Esther saves her from the beam *Constantine hits his head on the brick wall Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:TreeFriendUser111's Episodes Category:Spongebobfan123's Episodes Category:Collaboration Episodes